It's a nice day for a white wedding
by dreamsfilltheemptysky
Summary: Future fic one shot about Quinn's wedding. Rated T for the occasional swear word.


**Hello lovely human beings. This is a oneshot I wrote a while back set in the future on Quinn's wedding day. Puck and Quinn are best friends. I'm still unsure how I feel about this story but I hope you enjoy it. Title is from the song White wedding by Billy Idol. Rated T for the occasional swear word.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did Puck and Quinn would actually be in a scene together and not pretend as though they have never met.**

He stood just staring at the perfect sight in front of him. She was radiant in her white gown and loose curls. There was beautiful and then there was Quinn Fabray. Her beauty and grace could stop the world from spinning. He tried not to stare for too long but she's like a car crash, you just can't look away.

"Puck, thank god you here." Quinn spoke as pulled him into a hug. "I'm a huge wreck. The flowers are the wrong shade of purple, people who said they would not bring a date have brought a date and don't get me started on the band." Her voice started to get all high-pitched and squeaky as she continued to panic. He secretly loved when this happened.

"Well Quinn," he said brushing a couple of stray pieces of her hair behind her ears. "I don't know what you want from me. I was unaware there are multiple shades a purple and it doesn't matter if people have to sit on each other's laps at the reception, as long as there is free booze. Anyway why don't you get Kurt to help you with the organisation? He is the mayor of gay town."

She rolled her eyes at his last comment. "Firstly, I definitely do not want any of you help with the organisation of today. God, if you had any contribution there would probably be ice sculptures of naked women. Secondly, after all this time you would think you would give Kurt a break. I'm starting to think you may have feelings for him. Aren't people always in love with the person they terrorize?" She responded sweetly.

"Well if that's the case princess, you should be in love with the whole world." He retaliated.

"Oh puck, sweetie", she said as she cupped his face. "Do not try to play with the big boys. When it comes to wits and criticism you will never beat me. I think it's time you realise, I am better than you in every single way."

"Well is that right your highness? Then you would care if I just left right now." He went to exit the room, but her hand pulled him back. He was now only inches away from her face and he felt a chill overcome his entire body.

"Why do you want me here?" He asked almost whispering as though he was slightly afraid of her answer.

"Because Noah", she began to reply.

"Oh things are getting serious to pull out the first name card," he responded sarcastically.

"Will you just shut up and let me finish. And please refrain yourself from remarking with some childish comment about the word finish." He smirked, she obviously knew him too well.

"The reason I want you here Noah," making sure she emphasised his name. "Is because you are my best friend and I need you here to calm me down and stop me from going all bridezilla on this place."

He cringed a little at the word marriage. Even though Quinn had been engaged for two years, he had never really thought about the implications of such engagement. In conversations they never spoke about the wedding or even Nick for that matter, it was as though they were in their own fantasy world. But as he stares at Quinn in her stunning boobtube dress, slowly starting to hyperventilate in the corner it becomes apparent to Puck, that maybe their world was one-sided.

"Oh that's right", he said regaining his composure and smugness. "Today is your wedding day, completely slipped my mind. You're hitching your wagon to what's his name, Boris, Harold, Bruce?"

"Nick", she replied in a disapproving tone, while once again rolling her eyes at him. "That's right Nick. Nice fellow, as interesting as a pinecone but personality is not that important." She went to respond but he cut her off. "Nick, that sounds like a name you would associate with someone with a small penis."

"Why must you be such an ass?" It was obvious she was in no mood to deal with Puck's shit.

"Why must you be such a bitch?" He responded, fuelling her up even more. He knew it was slightly sadistic but he loved making her mad. He finds it so sexy when she clenches her jaw and the veins on her face started to protrude.

"Please, generate some ounce of intelligence in that tiny brain of yours and help me. I am really afraid, you are supposed to be my friend and that usually involves demonstrating empathy and helping that friend when they are distressed." She didn't sound angry but generally upset. For such a beautiful girl she had such sad eyes. He went slowly towards her and held her in his arms.

"Quinn, you know I'm always here to support you," a small smile emerged on Quinn's face. "But you need to get a grip." He said coolly as she gave him a dirty look. "You don't need to freak out it's just a wedding ceremony. You are Quinn fucking Fabray, you can do anything you set your mind to, and a wedding is just a walk in the park. Even though I'm not an expert, the marriage part will come to you and if you truly love Billy."

"Nick" she corrected him.

"Ok fine Nick, then it will work out. But this girl, freaking out about shades of purple and seating arrangements, is not the Quinn Fabray I know, this is not my Quinn. So just breathe, get your shit together and stop acting like a pansy."

"Thanks Puck," she choked out, still trying to regain her composure. She pulled him into a hug and they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Eventually Quinn let go. "I'm getting married in 15 minutes" she said optimistically. His face once again dropped, as reality started to hit him hard.

"Yeah I better get going," he said uncomfortably. "I have to get a good seat so I can eye off potentials to ride the Puckasaurus express. What are the bridemaids like?"

"Well there is Mercedes, but we all remember that disaster. My other bridesmaid, when bride's man is Kurt. I can always set you up if would like?" She said with a sheepish grin.

"I'm not that desperate. Oh and girlie try not to trip down the aisle, it would be embarrassing for you and I would probably choke from laughing so much. On the other hand do it, you can become an internet sensation."

"You're so charming, really such a sweet-hearted person. But that actually reminds me I have to ask you something." She responded nervously.

"Ok fine, I will have sex with you one last time as your last chance of freedom and good sex." He smirked.

"Seriously must be mentally deranged to think I would even consider having sex with you minutes before I get married." She snipped back. "As you are aware I have no male figures in my life, after my father so gracefully kicked me out while I was pregnant then cheated on my mother. A great role model he turned out to be. Anyway, what I'm trying to ask is will you walk me down the aisle?" Quinn stood there staring at a stunned Puck. The only world her could verbalise was "huh?"

"I know this is a surprise and you don't have to feel obligated but you are my best friend. After we gave Beth away, I never thought I could ever be happy again but you gave me so many reasons to live. You gave me a home when I needed one, a crying shoulder even at 3am, you protected me all throughout high school, an avenue to escape to when I needed one and you gave me hope when I thought it was all gone. When it was so abundantly clear we would never work as a couple you still stuck around. Even when I stopped having sex with you, you still stayed. I think that was the moment that shocked me the most. So what I'm trying to say is I could not think of a perfect gentleman to walk me down the aisle and give me away. So what do you say?" She asked hopefully.

He was completely bewildered and taken back. He didn't know how to respond but they he started to stare into her eyes. They were a deep green, in which he could get lost in forever.

"Puck?" She asked again patiently. "What do you say?"

"No" he stated.

"Why not? This is very important to me and you're the only person who I want to be next to me while I walk down that isle and give me away to my husband."

"That's exactly it Quinn", he started to get increasing frustrated. "I could never give you away to anyone because I can't voluntarily lose apart of you to someone else."

"Ok now you're just being stupid I've dated Nick for 5 years and we are still friends, nothing will change," she replied.

"Now you just being naïve Quinn, you're getting married for fuck's sake," he stated. "Everything will change. I was fine with you lying about Beth's paternity, I gradually learn to deal with us giving Beth up for adoption, I accepted it when you believed we would never work out as a couple, I even stopped inappropriately groping you when you asked me to. But giving you away to another man I just can do."

"Why not, you're not giving me a proper reason," she questioned obviously refusing to accept his decline.

"Because I love you, ok. I have being in love with you for the last 15 years, it is all I have known for the majority of my life. I have tried to accept your feelings, I really have but I just never learnt how to stop loving you. So I cannot walk you down that isle to a man who is living the life I wish I had." He stopped talking and looked at her face. He could not read her expression. They just sat there as both of them tried to comprehend the situation. After what feel like a life time of silence, she held his hand.

She whispered into his ear, "There will always be this untouchable element between us. I love you Noah Puckerman and probably always will but not in the conventional way I love Nick. Nothing will break this friendship, it has lasted 15 years. So when we are both old and you are the next Hugh Hefner with two blonde bimbos with fake boobs who are young enough to be granddaughters, we will still hang out and watch manly movies, even though we both know you secretly love Titanic. I know this may be difficult for you but please Puck can you walk me down the aisle, I need it to be you." The remained holding hands in silence as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hate Titanic," he responded.

"No you don't", she replied.

"I just don't understand why Rose couldn't move her ass over and share the piece of wood."

She looked up at him and smiled "I know baby, she was a selfish bitch."

The music started to begin as the doors of the church opened. Nick anxiously waited with his merry men at the altar. Kurt started to walk, well more like prance down the aisle, followed by Mercedes. Then it was the moment of truth as Quinn made her way to the centre of the isle. She could see Nick beaming at the altar and she never doubted herself. A hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"You ready princess?" Puck whispered.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, I was born ready", she smiled at him.

As they walked down the aisle everybody disappeared. All the mistakes they had made, all their problems and all their fights just faded away. For Puck the walk was way too short. Even if they had to trek 1000 kilometres to the altar, it still would be too short. He was jolted back into existence when the priest asked who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?

He breathed out and replied, "I Noah Puckerman do."

Quinn smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the check. "Thank you Noah."

He simply nodded and leaned closer to her ear. "Would it be inappropriate to grab your ass while I walk away?"

She couldn't stop herself from giggling. "Yes it would be."


End file.
